


Honey I'm Home

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alonso pampers his girlfriend after a really trying day. Eden belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr.





	Honey I'm Home

There was a buckskin Morgan in with the Mustangs up at the Jorvik Rangers camp. Normally, Alonso would have been a little puzzled, and would have asked Violet about it. But Alonso knew this particular horse that was currently partaking of the food that he kept in the feed trough. He knew this horse like the back of his hand, and he couldn’t help but grin at what that horse’s presence meant.

Alonso was still grinning as he opened the door of his cabin, which was, unsurprisingly, unlocked.

“Eden?” he called into the cabin, closing the door behind him. It was quite dark in here, and it felt relatively undisturbed. There was a wallet placed on the table just inside the front door, the one that Eden always carried with her, and her helmet and coat were hung on the coatrack by the door. Her shoes were also discarded under the table that held the wallet and house keys.

Only silence answered his call, and now Alonso began to worry. Most people in his position would have taken a dark, silent house with their loved one to mean something else, but Alonso was not most people. As a Jorvik Ranger, he’d been trained to always assume the worst first.

“Eden?” Alonso tried again, taking his shoes off and placing his hat on the hat rack. He padded through the cabin in socked feet, passing through the small hallway and into the kitchen. The electric jug was cold, and the spoon that he used for coffee sat, still with coffee staining it, in the little dish that was set out for tea bags and used spoons. However, upon checking the wine rack that he kept in the kitchen for cooking or long days, Alonso found one bottle missing. There was also a glass missing from the rack that held the wine glasses. Alonso gave a sigh. “Oh dear.” Eden liked a glass of red, but this early in the day? That didn’t bode well.

Alonso followed his instincts through to the darkened living room, where he finally heard a noise. Specifically, the sci-fi noises of their shared favourite sci-fi soap opera. Well, that was what their friends teasingly called it, anyway. Eden lay on the couch on her side, her cheeks muddy from running mascara due to either tears or sweat. Her black hair was a mess, most of it having escaped from her usual ponytail, and her violet eyes stared blankly at the television screen. There was a glass of red wine with its accompanying bottle sitting on the coffee table between her and the TV, moved out of the way enough so that she could see the screen without them getting in the way. But she wasn’t smiling, she didn’t even notice Alonso at first.

“Eden?” said Alonso softly, walking around the TV so as not to interrupt her. He searched for the remote to the DVD player and, upon locating it, paused the DVD. Eden continued staring blankly at the screen for a few moments before it finally sunk in that he’d paused the movie and was standing between her and her wine. She blinked up at him.

“Alonso? Gosh, is it that time already?” asked Eden, sitting up and placing her feet on the floor. Alonso sat down beside her, frowning in concern.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alonso, seeing her red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes. “The only thing you’re missing is something full of carbs.”

“Yeah, I didn’t have the energy to make something,” said Eden. “Or go out looking for something.”

“You can talk to me about whatever’s troubling you,” said Alonso, playing with a strand of Eden’s black hair. Eden smiled fondly at him.

“It’s fine, I’ve just had a bitch of a day,” said Eden. Part of her expected Alonso to chastise her for her language, but he could probably see that she was in no mood for that. “You know one of those days where everything goes wrong and you just get fed up with everything and end up crying over a bunny of all things?”

“Yeah, I’ve had those days,” said Alonso, nodding. “They’re pretty awful.”

“And I get over it but right now, I just feel like shit,” said Eden. “So I came home, grabbed some wine, and put on my favourite movie.”

“Do you want me to dress up as Kylo? Will that make you feel better?” asked Alonso, blushing just at the thought. Eden’s cheeks coloured as well, but she laughed.

“No, don’t worry, I won’t make you go to those lengths,” said Eden. “I just need to destress, I think.”

“I’ll run you a bubble bath,” said Alonso, getting to his feet and smiling down at his girlfriend, who grinned up at him.

“Aww, you don’t have to do that,” said Eden, shifting her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged.

“I disagree,” said Alonso, stooping down to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. Eden closed her eyes and smiled. “Let me pamper you.” Eden couldn’t find it in herself to argue with him.

While Alonso spent quite a long time in the bathroom, Eden continued watching her movie, finding happiness in her geeky interest that she shared with her partner. It had been their first date, going to see the latest movie, and, though her friends sometimes teased her about it, Eden never minded. They never really meant it, anyway.

“It’s ready now,” said Alonso, coming out of the bathroom after a while. Eden smiled up at him again, having lain back down in her former position.

“Great,” said Eden, putting her wine glass back down and standing. Now that she stood, Alonso could see the mess that her clothes were, covered in mud and grass stains, not to mention a few wine stains on her shirt. She must have been shaking or possibly sobbing when she started drinking, and Alonso wished that he’d gotten here sooner. Now, he wished that he hadn’t ordered the younger rangers to stop calling him every time that his girlfriend showed up.

Eden crossed into the bathroom, and tears came to her eyes (the good kind this time) when she saw just how fancy Alonso had made this bubble bath. Not only were there bubbles, but the bubbles smelled wonderful and were sprinkled with rose petals. Eden covered her mouth with her hand, but she was beaming.

“Well, how’s this for a bubble bath?” said Alonso, grinning. Eden grinned back and threw her arms around him, pressing kisses to his lips before she buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled, as always, of the pine trees and earthiness of Mistfall, along with blueberries and horses. It was her favourite smell in the whole world, though this bubble bath smelled pretty nice, too.

“It’s perfect, I love it,” said Eden. She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I think the water’s a good temperature,” said Alonso. “And while you’re in here, I’ll make you some chamomile tea and then something full of carbs.”

“I’ve heard that sugar is better for that,” said Eden.

“Then I’ll make you an ice cream sundae,” said Alonso. “How’s that sound?” He could visibly see Eden bite her tongue to resist saying something lewd, and he blushed.

“Will you give me a massage later too?” asked Eden. “I could really do with one, it might help my stress to just melt away.”

“Of course,” said Alonso. “Anything for you.” Eden smiled and, still standing in front of him, removed her clothing, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Then, testing the water with her fingers first, Eden stepped into the bath, sighing happily as she sank down into it. In addition to the scented oils and bubbles, there were also bath salts in here, she could feel it on her back. It felt heavenly, and Eden smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the bath cushion.

A few minutes later, Alonso entered the bathroom, and Eden smelled the distinctive scent of chamomile. She sat up and took the cup from him gratefully, inhaling the aroma before sipping at it. It tasted just as good as it smelled, and somehow, Eden felt the stress beginning to melt away. She still sank back down into the water once she’d finished her tea, though, and Alonso disappeared with the teacup. But she smiled more often now. It felt so good to be pampered like this, especially after the day that she’d just had. Relaxing, she stayed in the bath until the water was too cold to stay in there any longer.

Eden was just getting out of the bath when Alonso walked back into the bathroom holding an ice cream sundae in one hand and a spoon in the other. His cheeks burned bright red, and he almost dropped the treat at the sight of her naked body.

“Sorry!” Alonso blurted, spinning to face out the door. Eden laughed.

“You’ve seen me naked before, you dork,” said Eden, giggling. Alonso continued to stay where he was, though, and Eden would not have been surprised to learn that his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his face burned like the South Hoof cliffs at sunset.

“Sorry,” said Alonso. Eden rolled her eyes but towelled herself off and then grabbed the white dressing gown that Alonso always kept in the bathroom. He’d worn it himself several times.

“You can turn around now, I’m wearing a robe,” said Eden. Alonso let out a relieved sigh and turned back around.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” asked Alonso. Eden grinned, nodding.

“It was wonderful, thank you,” said Eden, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so good to me.”

“I am a gentleman,” said Alonso. He handed her the sundae. “Here, your food, my lady.” Eden laughed.

“Are you my servant now?” Eden teased.

“If that’s what it takes for you to feel better,” said Alonso. Eden sighed happily.

“You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing,” said Eden. Alonso smiled and gave her a kiss, which Eden returned before walking back out to the living room and sitting on the couch to eat.

Once the sundae glass was empty, Eden propped her feet up on the coffee table, and Alonso knelt between her and the TV. This time, though, Eden had something better to look at as she smiled fondly at her boyfriend.

“So, how was your day?” asked Eden as Alonso rubbed massage oil into her foot, digging his thumbs into the bottom of her foot and moving them in small circles.

“Pretty much the usual,” said Alonso. “I got up, had breakfast with the younger rangers, then set out on my morning patrol so that Mardy could stretch her legs.”

“And have blueberries for breakfast, no doubt,” said Eden with a roll of her eyes. Though whether it was from humour or pleasure, Alonso had no idea.

“Heh, yeah, of course,” said Alonso. “She always goes straight there, I’m just glad that they grow back so fast.”

“Yep, that’s the magic of the Jorvegian soil,” said Eden with a smile. She let out a happy sigh. “This is really nice, Alonso, I never knew how good you were with your hands.”

“It’s a hidden talent, I have to admit,” said Alonso. “But sometimes when animals are injured, they might need a massage to get them feeling alright again.”

“Same goes for humans,” said Eden. “Even when the pain is not necessarily physical.”

“Well, we all need a break every now and again,” said Alonso. “Otherwise, we will break.”

“Yeah, maybe I should’ve taken a break,” said Eden. “Other people just ignore their responsibilites and stable chores and just go riding off with friends, why can’t I do that?”

“Because you are one of those people who have the weight of the world on their shoulders,” said Alonso as he moved up to her ankle. Eden gave a groan of delight, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

“You’d better give my shoulders a good rub too, boy,” said Eden when she opened her eyes again. 

“I’m working my way up to them,” said Alonso. “Though you might need to move to the bedroom so I can do your back and shoulders.” Eden raised an eyebrow at him, and Alonso blushed again.

“Hey, I won’t be opposed if this moves to the bedroom,” said Eden. “I’m a bit too tired for that, though. And not in the mood.”

“That’s okay, I understand,” said Alonso. “It’ll just be a massage.”

“Followed by spooning,” said Eden. “All this relaxation is making me sleepy.”

“I suspect that the wine might have something to do with that too,” said Alonso with a chuckle. Eden shrugged.

“Probably,” said Eden. “I’ll grab another bottle for you next time I’m out at the winery, the Baroness gives them away for free to her workers.”

“No she doesn’t,” said Alonso.

“I’ll make her,” said Eden, and Alonso laughed. He really hoped that Eden wasn’t being serious, he didn’t want her to end up in trouble.

Despite what one would expect, Eden almost fell asleep on the bed as Alonso rubbed her back and shoulders with the massage oil. He was blushing, as usual, at the sight of his girlfriend’s naked back, and at the noises that she made. She’d replaced the robe with a towel that was laid across her buttocks, and Alonso wasn’t sure where to look as he pressed his thumbs into her shoulders and worked out the various knots and tender places.

“Oh, Alonso,” Eden whispered into her arms, which were folded beneath her head. Alonso blushed at the words, and the way that she moaned them. But he reminded himself that she just wanted a good massage, and was too tired for anything else. Indeed, by the time that Alonso had worked out all of the stress in her back, Eden was breathing calmly and snoring slightly. Just a cute little soft, whistling snore, but she was definitely out of it.

Alonso smiled as he stood back from his girlfriend and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that he just couldn’t help himself and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Eden made a sleepy noise as she woke up.

“Hm, wha?” Eden mumbled. She yawned. “Oh, did I feel asleep?”

“Yeah,” said Alonso, smiling gently at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s okay, I probably would’ve woken up stiff if I’d gone to sleep like that,” said Eden, yawning as she sat up. Alonso averted his gaze once more from her naked body. “It’s alright if I just sleep in this, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine,” said Alonso, nodding. “Just make yourself comfortable, I won’t bother you.” Eden smiled at him, feeling love fill her heart.

“Thank you for all of this,” said Eden, standing up and turning his head with her hands. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, and Alonso returned the kiss, still blushing quite fiercely.

“Hey, you deserve it,” said Alonso. “And remember, no matter how bad today was, tomorrow will be better.”

“Of course it will be, because I’m taking the day off,” said Eden. “Screw my responsibilities, I’ve earned a holiday.”

“Star Wars marathon?” asked Alonso. Eden nodded.

“You read my mind,” said Eden, smiling. Alonso kissed the top of her head, and left Eden to her rest, closing the bedroom door behind himself.

As Eden got under the covers and pulled them over herself, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She’d never felt so relaxed before, so loved and adored. It was just what she needed after the day that she’d had.


End file.
